Exceções
by HHBondedForLife
Summary: - Capítulo Bônus postado -.Pois toda regra tem suas exceções. Principalmente quande se trata das regras de Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

.

Boa parte da vida de Hermione Granger estava centrada em seu trabalho. Chefiava um órgão do Ministério da Magia responsável pela proteção e libertação dos elfos domésticos, bem como defesa de seus direitos. O órgão era como um sonho realizado, pois representava a concretização do F.A.L.E., movimento criado por ela mesma durante o quarto ano.

Nunca fora uma bruxa normal. Na verdade, ainda tinha muitas de suas peculiaridades: Continuava tão brilhante como antes, ou até mais; continuava dando ordens e tentando ser melhor que todos, embora tivesse melhorado muito; e, claro, ainda possuía uma certa obsessão quando se tratava de regras: jamais chegava atrasada, respeitando todos os horários, obedecia detalhadamente os modelos de vestuário permitidos e entregava todos os seus relatórios semanais em dia. Sempre foi assim, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Tinha uma necessidade pelo correto e detestava sair do padrão.

_(...)— Ah, corta essa, você não acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinho?_

— _Claro que não — disse Hermione com energia. — Como acha que vai chegar à Pedra sem nós? É melhor eu dar uma olhada nos meus livros, talvez encontre alguma coisa útil. _

— _Mas se formos pegos, vocês dois vão ser expulsos também._

— _Não se eu puder evitar — disse Hermione séria. — Flitwick me disse em segredo que tirei cento e vinte por cento no exame. Não vão me expulsar depois disso.(...)_

(-Pedra Filosofal – Capítulo 16-)

_(...)— Mas como vamos provar isso? — disse Harry deprimido._

— _Talvez haja um jeito — disse Mione pausadamente, baixando a voz ainda mais e lançando um breve olhar a Percy do outro lado da sala. — Claro que seria difícil. E perigoso, muito perigoso. Estaríamos desrespeitando umas cinqüenta normas da escola, acho... (...)_

_(...) disse Mione. — Só precisaríamos de um pouco de Poção Polissuco. (...)_

(-Câmara Secreta – Capítulo 9-)

**Exceto quando **_**ele**_** estava envolvido.**

Também tinha problemas para lidar com mentiras. Em sua concepção, eram inadmissíveis. Principalmente em se tratando de assuntos importantes. Pensava assim desde a época de escola.

_(...)— Por favor, Professora Minerva, eles vieram me procurar._

— _Senhorita Granger!_

_Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar.— Saí procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos._

_Rony deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira deslavada a um professor?(...)_

_(...)— Bem... Nesse caso... — disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três —, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?_

_Hermione baixou a cabeça. Harry perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada.(...) _

(-Pedra Filosofal – Capítulo 10-)

_(...)- Mas, mas - gaguejou Harry -, mas... Você disse pra eu te encontrar ao meio-dia e levá-la junto, como eu faria isso sem dizer pra ela?_

_- Você deveria ter contado a ela de um modo diferente - disse Hermione ainda com aquele irritante ar paciente. - Você deveria ter dito que seria realmente irritante mas que eu fiz você prometer ir ao Três vassouras e que você realmente não queria ir, porque você preferia muito mais passar o dia inteiro com ela mas infelizmente você achava que de fato deveria me encontrar e se ela poderia, fazendo o maior favor, ir com você e assim você poderia ir embora mais rápido. E teria sido uma boa idéia mencionar o quanto você me acha feia também - Hermione acrescentou como conclusão._

_- Mas eu não acho que você é feia - disse Harry, perplexo. Hermione riu.__ (...)_

(-Ordem da Fênix – Capítulo 26-)

_(... )- Terei que usar a Maldição Cruciatus - disse Umbridge quietamente._

_- Não! - gritou Hermione. - Professora Umbridge, é ilegal. (...)_

_(...)- Alguém precisava agir - respirou Umbridge e sua varinha apontando para a testa de Harry. - Eles estavam tentando silenciar você mas eu fui a única que fiz algo a respeito... Somente você torcia para isso, não, Potter? Não hoje, não agora - e respirando profundamente, ela chorou. - Cruc..._

_- NÃO! - berrou Hermione atrás de Emília Bulstrode. - Não, Harry, nós temos que contar para ela!_

_- Sem chance! - respondeu Harry._

_- Nós teremos, Harry, ela nos forçará de qualquer forma, mas... Mas contar o quê?_

_Hermione começou a chorar fracamente atrás de Emília Bulstrode, que parou de espremê-la contra a parede imediatamente.(...)_

_(...)__Gina olhava fixamente para Hermione como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Neville, ainda ofegante, a fitava. Mas Harry notou algo. Hermione estava soluçando desesperadamente escondendo seu rosto mas não havia nenhum sinal de lágrimas._

_- Me perdoem - disse Hermione. - Mas eu não consigo aturar isso..._

_- Está certo, está certo garota! - disse Umbridge, segurando Hermione pelos ombros e a colocando na cadeira. - Agora... Com quem Potter estava falando ainda há pouco?_

_- Bem - soluçou Hermione dentro de suas mãos. - Bem, ele estava tentando falar com o professor Dumbledore.__(...)_

_(...)__- Mas nós precisamos dizer a ele algo importante! - lamentou Hermione, Harry entendeu a ausência de lágrimas.__(...)_

(-Ordem da Fênix – Capítulo 32-)

**Exceto quando o bem-estar **_**dele**_** era mais importante.**

O Ministério entregava aos funcionários um pequeno livreto com uma lista contendo todos os feitiços e objetos mágicos que não poderiam ser utilizados para realizar as tarefas do próprio ministério. Hermione concordava plenamente com o estabelecimento de tais limites, jamais usaria meios diferentes dos permitidos para atingir seus objetos. Essa era sua lógica, desde Hogwarts.

_(...)— Tome... — Hermione atirara a corrente em torno do pescoço dele também. — Pronto? — disse Hermione ofegante._

— _Que é que estamos fazendo? — perguntou Harry completamente perdido._

_Hermione girou a ampulheta três vezes.(...)_

_(...)— Quê... Como... Hermione, que foi que aconteceu?_

— _Voltamos no tempo — sussurrou ela, tirando a corrente do pescoço de Harry no escuro. — Três horas...(...)_

_(...)— Onde foi que você arranjou essa coisa feito uma ampulheta?_

— _Chama-se __Vira-Tempo __— sussurrou Hermione —, ganhei da Profª. McConagall no primeiro dia depois das férias. Estou usando desde o início do ano para assistir a todas as minhas aulas. A professora me fez jurar que não contaria a ninguém. Ela teve que escrever um monte de cartas ao Ministério da Magia para eu poder usar isso. Teve que dizer que eu era uma aluna modelo, e que nunca, nunca mesmo usaria o __Vira-Tempo __para nada a não ser para estudar...(...) _

_(...)— Não! — exclamou Hermione num sussurro aterrorizado. — Você não compreende? Estamos violando uma das leis mais importantes da magia! Ninguém pode mudar o tempo! Você ouviu o que Dumbledore falou, se formos vistos... (...)_

(-Prisioneiro de Azkaban – Capítulo 21-)

**Exceto quando se tratava_ dele_.**

* * *

><p>Naquela noite fria e estrelada, estava em seu quarto, sentada em frente à escrivaninha terminando de escrever mais um de seus relatórios semanais, previsto para entrega no dia seguinte. Eram quase duas horas da manhã.<p>

Ouviu um barulho similar ao de um chicote dentro do aposento, e um aroma masculino e familiar invadiu suas narinas. Sentiu o coração acelerar e sorriu alegremente. Girou a cadeira ainda sorrindo e deparou-se com um brilhante par de olhos verdes encarando-a com imensurável adoração. O dono daquelas esmeraldas sorria sinceramente para ela, demonstrando o quanto estava feliz em vê-la. Notou que ele abria os braços para recebê-la em um abraço e correu para atender a esse silencioso pedido. Passou cada um dos braços por cima dos ombros dele, cruzou as mãos atrás de seu pescoço e apoiou a cabeça no vale entre os dois; para tal, precisou ficar nas pontas dos pés, agradecendo mentalmente por poder sentir seu cheiro e calor novamente.

Permaneceram parados daquela maneira por muito tempo: ele com a cabeça encostada na dela, enquanto roçava suavemente o nariz em suas mechas castanhas, e com os braços, abraçava-a pela cintura, sustentando-a. E ela passando os dedos carinhosamente pelo cabelo dele, enquanto depositava curtos beijos em seu pescoço, insistentemente.

- Senti tanto sua falta, Harry. Tanto. – Sussurrou pesarosamente, enquanto o apertava mais em seu abraço, como que para fundir seus corpos e nunca mais ter que separar-se dele.

Fechando os olhos ao som dessas palavras, o moreno afastou-se um pouco apenas para poder dar um singelo beijo na testa da bruxa.

- Eu também, Mione – suspirou, aliviado por estar de volta – definitivamente não estou acostumado a passar tanto tempo longe de você, minha pequena.

Hermione afastou-se apenas o suficiente para observar os olhos dele, enquanto lançava-lhe um olhar divertido.

- Cinco dias não é tanto tempo assim, Harry.

- Meu amor, se soubesse o que é passar _um_ dia sem sua presença, jamais diria isso. – respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso – Estou me sentindo cinco anos mais velho.

Hermione riu baixinho.

- O senhor Potter não anda nada exagerado, não é mesmo? A propósito, posso não saber o que é passar um dia sem _mim_, mas garanto que me senti absolutamente deplorável durante esse tampo. Devo ter gritado com todo o pessoal do Ministério. Estava com péssimo humor. Vê o que sua ausência me faz? – Levantou a cabeça para distribuir beijos pelo queixo dele.

- Pois prometo nunca mais aceitar ir para uma dessas viagens internacionais de treinamento. Ficarei apenas no escritório.

Falou brincando, mas já esperava a reação seguinte de Hermione: arregalando os olhos, ela falou em tom cortante:

- De jeito nenhum, Harry James Potter! Você é o melhor auror que o mundo bruxo possui e não deve deixar de aprimorar suas habilidades, afinal a humanidade –

- Está contando comigo. – A interrompeu, dando um largo sorriso. – Sei disso, querida. Estava apenas brincando. – Moveu um dos cachos rebeldes dela para atrás da orelha. – Oh, Merlin, como senti falta desse seu discurso! – E a abraçou novamente.

- O treinamento foi muito exigente? – Perguntou Hermione, após alguns minutos, enquanto alisava preguiçosamente as costas dele – Está cansado? Com fome? Precisando de alguma coisa?

Sorrindo marotamente, Harry afastou-se, encostou sua testa na dela e colou seus olhos nos dela.

- Oh, sim. Estou cansado e com fome. Mas, depois de cinco dias, meu amor – desceu a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos dela por um breve instante – há algo do qual preciso mais desesperadamente – beijou levemente seus lábios – muito desesperadamente – levou a boca à orelha dela – Eu preciso – sussurrou – de você, Hermione Granger. Apenas você.

E capturou definitivamente os lábios dela, como que para matar as saudades deles e, mais uma vez, reivindicá-los como seus. Era simples assim: ele pertencia a ela, e ela a ele.

Hermione correspondeu de imediato, resistir a Harry era, provavelmente, o desafio mais difícil ao qual ela já se submetera. Não que ela quisesse ser desafiada. Estava gostando demasiadamente de tê-lo de volta, junto a si, sentindo seu gosto, que tanto adorava; além de estar sob efeito da sensação mais embriagante que poderia existir: a de ter, mais uma vez, a prova de que seu amor era correspondido com igual intensidade.

Quando, por um breve momento, voltou a raciocinar, já estavam na cama, Harry explorando seu corpo por cima da roupa, com a delicadeza que era característica dele, fazendo-a imaginar que estivesse flutuando, tudo isso sem parar de beijá-la. Deu uma breve olhada para sua escrivaninha, cheia de papéis espalhados, e a razão retornou com força total.

- Harry, pare. – pediu, quebrando o beijo, com respiração acelerada – Preciso terminar meu relatório. O prazo termina amanhã. – Só Merlin sabia o esforço sobre-humano que estava fazendo para afastar-se. – E sabe que nunca deixo nada atrasar.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, para poder respirar melhor e recompor-se. No entanto, sentiu que Harry se movia na cama e se aproximava de suas costas. Teve certeza quando ele beijou seu pescoço, demoradamente.

- Ah, que é isso amor... O Ministro não vai se importar. Você é, definitivamente, a pessoa mais brilhante que trabalha por lá.

- Não vou cair nessa conversa outra vez, Potter.

Sabendo que se ele continuasse ali logo cederia, a morena resolveu levantar e tentou começar uma caminhada determinada para sua escrivaninha. Isso é, se Harry não a tivesse segurado pela mão. Virou-se bruscamente para lançar-lhe um olhar de reprovação, mas esse logo se desfez devido à intensidade com a qual Harry a encarava.

Ela ficou estática e simplesmente o observou levantar-se da cama, ficando de pé, e dar um passo em direção a ela, ainda segurando sua mão esquerda. Ele continuou a fitá-la de tal modo, que Hermione achou que ia cair, graças a uma súbita fraqueza em suas pernas. Harry parou bastante próximo e bem em frente a ela, de modo que ela precisou inclinar a cabeça para cima para sustentar o olhar. Sentiu que ele acariciava as costas de sua mão com o polegar e temeu derreter.

- Você trabalha demais, Mione. – foi o que ele disse – Vamos, volte para a cama comigo. – Viu que Harry levantava sua mão e a levava aos lábios, beijando exatamente o ponto em seu dedo anelar no qual se localizava sua aliança de casamento.

A aliança era personalizada, idéia de Harry, a base era de ouro e havia um coração nela. O contorno do coração era coberto por esmeraldas e, dentro dele, existia uma pedra citrino, marrom. A de Harry era o contrário: uma esmeralda no centro, envolta por pedras citrino. Elas representavam a cor dos olhos de ambos, já que eles eram uma via de comunicação essencial entre eles. Tinha a capacidade de ler o olhar do outro desde que se tornaram melhores amigos, em Hogwarts.

Harry manteve seus lábios no local por alguns segundos e depois levantou novamente a cabeça para olhar para Hermione.

-Venha comigo, – falou, devagar e suavemente, enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos – senhora Potter.

O coração de Hermione falhou por um breve momento e ela ofegou. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se sã, mas Harry era como um ímã, e chamá-la de "senhora Potter" fora, de fato, um golpe baixíssimo.

Novamente com os lábios unidos aos dele, sobre a cama, ela tinha certeza de que sua noite seria perfeita.

Acordou com um confortante sentimento de estar completa. Estava deitada de costas para Harry, que a mantinha segura em seus braços, apertada de encontro ao peito desnudo. Mesmo adormecido, a abraçava com tal ternura, que a fazia parecer uma jóia rara, merecedora de muita proteção e cuidado. Ele tinha a cabeça quase perdida nos cabelos dela, e o nariz tocando seu pescoço. A respiração lenta e suave. Hermione não podia deixar de sorrir, diante da imensidão da sensação que aquela simples cena lhe causava.

Uma rápida olhadela para o relógio e ela quase pulou da cama. Estava muito atrasada. Com cuidado para não acordar o marido, ela saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido.

Saiu do banheiro com os cabelos úmidos e o corpo enrolado por uma toalha. Enquanto se dirigia ao guarda-roupa, sentiu que um certo par de olhos verdes estava a observar todos os seus movimentos.

- Aonde a mocinha pensa que vai?

- Espero que essa tenha sido uma pergunta retórica, Harry. Porque está mais que óbvio que preciso ir trabalhar. – deu outra olhada para o relógio – E, céus, estou absurdamente atrasada. E nem tente me impedir dessa vez, você já não me deixou terminar meu relatório ontem...

- Ora, ora. Bom dia para você também, dona mal-humorada. – Disse sorrindo, ela acabou fazendo o mesmo.

- Desculpe, querido, mas você me conhece.

- Melhor que ninguém, minha pequena. – E, observando que ela voltou a caminhar para o guarda-roupa, ele continuou:

- E é por isso que posso dizer que você está trabalhando excessivamente. E hoje, querida, não vou permitir que o faça.

Ela virou-se bruscamente para encará-lo, com expressão incrédula.

- Harry James Potter, não está realmente pensando que eu vá permitir que faça o que está propon-

- Vou dizer exatamente o que você vai fazer. – a interrompeu, enquanto sentava na cama – Ou melhor, o que nós vamos fazer. Primeiro, você vai voltar para a cama e eu vou abraçá-la e beijá-la até que fique com sono novamente. Ou então vamos simplesmente conversar até que acabe o assunto e dormiremos por mais uma ou duas horas. Quando acordarmos, vou preparar seu café-da-manhã preferido para que você coma enquanto lê o Profeta ou enquanto conversamos sobre novos assuntos, que eventualmente encontraremos, até que eles acabem. Depois, sairemos para dar uma volta no parque, pois chegou ao meu conhecimento de que será um dia lindíssimo. E, caso seja de sua vontade, poderemos até fazer um piquenique ao final da tarde. Podemos também não fazer absolutamente nada disso, mas o fato, Mione, é que hoje você ficará comigo pelo maior tempo possível. – Sorriu, satisfeito por ela ter permitido que terminasse de falar.

Por mais simples que fossem as palavras dele, Hermione estava incrivelmente tentada a fazer tudo que ele tinha proposto. Mas ela ainda era Hermione Granger.

- Não posso simplesmente faltar trabalho assim, Harry, sem explicações.

- Mande uma coruja.

- Eu quis dizer, sem motivos válidos.

- Simplesmente diga que é por questões de saúde. – Falou, como se fosse óbvio.

- E mentir? – Disse exasperada. – Eu sou a chefe, Harry, tenho que-

- Dar o exemplo. – Ele terminou por ela. – Tecnicamente, é para reduzir seu estresse, meu bem. E isso está diretamente relacionado com sua saúde.

- Harry! Já se deu conta do que está me pedindo?

- Vamos, Mione, quero que você seja minha hoje. Só minha.

- Você fala como se eu já não fosse... – Suspirou, quase derrotada.

- Volte agora para mim, senhora Potter.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas depois, o Ministro recebia, em seu gabinete, uma coruja com um recado que justificava a ausência de Hermione Jean Granger naquele dia de trabalho. Algo sobre problemas de saúde.<p>

Enquanto isso, sentada confortavelmente no colo de seu marido, Hermione comia suas panquecas, preparadas pelo próprio, rindo alegremente do que quer que Harry tinha falado. Quando terminaram de comer, ela depositou um longo beijo em seus lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo. Tanto que chega a doer.

Com um enorme sorriso, ele respondeu:

- Eu te amo mais.

- Não está aberto para discussões, Potter. – E o beijou novamente.

Porque, no mundo, não havia nada que fizesse Hermione Granger desobedecer regras, mentir ou faltar trabalho. Absolutamente nada.

**Exceto Harry Potter.**

.

.

_** N/a:** Não ficou a coisa mais brilhante do mundo, mas espero que tenham gostado. Eu tava morrendo de vontade de escrever uma fic assim. *O*_

_Comentar é de graça, ok? Só dando uma idéia..._

_A propósito, se acharem algum erro, por favor, me avisem. :D_

_:**_


	2. Capítulo Bônus  Versão Harry

A vida de Harry Potter nunca foi um mar de rosas, principalmente durante sua infância. Passou boa parte dela sendo maltratado por seus tios, sentindo-se indesejado e odiado. De repente, descobriu-se bruxo e deparou-se com um mundo totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado. Além de tudo, era famoso por algo de que sequer lembrava que tinha feito. E, muitas vezes, sentiu-se incapaz de atender às expectativas que todos pareciam ter dele. Não conseguia se sentir tão seguro de si.

_A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e o abraçou._

— _Hermione._

— _Harry você é um grande bruxo, sabe?_

— _Não sou tão bom quanto você — disse Harry, muito sem graça, quando ela o largou._

— _Eu! Livros e inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado!_

_(-Pedra Filosofal – Capítulo 16-)_

— _Ah, fala sério, Harry — impacientou-se Hermione. — Não foi o Quadribol que ficou popular, foi você! Você nunca foi tão interessante e, para ser sincera, nunca foi tão desejável._

_Rony engasgou com um pedaço grande demais de peixe salgado. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e retomou a conversa com Harry._

— _Agora todo o mundo sabe que você esteve dizendo a verdade, não é? O mundo bruxo teve de admitir que você estava certo sobre o retorno de Voldemort e que realmente o enfrentou duas vezes nos últimos dois anos, e sobreviveu às duas. E agora estão chamando você de "o Eleito". Bem, fala sério, você não entende por que as pessoas estão fascinadas por você?_

_De repente Harry começou a achar o Salão Principal muito quente, embora o teto ainda se apresentasse frio e chuvoso. _

_(-Enigma do Príncipe – Capítulo 11-)_

**Exceto quando **_**ela **_**estava por perto.**

Além disso, a não ser pelo Quadribol, não se considerava talentoso em nenhuma das outras áreas. Não se achava realmente merecedor das tantas vitórias que tinha conquistado, alegando tratar-se de pura sorte. A verdade é que não aprendera muito bem a confiar em si.

_- Sim Harry - disse Hermione gentilmente. - Mas tudo bem, não há ninguém dizendo que você é ruim em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, porque você não é. Você foi a única pessoa ano passado que resistiu à Maldição Império completamente, você pôde produzir um patrono, você pôde fazer coisas que muitos bruxos adultos não podem, (...)_

_(Ordem da Fênix – Capítulo 16)_

_- Não é óbvio? Estou falando de você, Harry._

_Houve um momento de silêncio. Uma brisa noturna sacudiu a vidraça atrás de Rony._

_- De mim o quê?_

_- Estou falando de você nos ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_(...)__- Mas eu não sou professor, eu não..._

_- Harry, você foi o melhor do ano em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! - disse Hermione._

_- Eu? - disse Harry, o sorriso ainda maior no rosto. - Não, eu não sou, você me bateu em todos os testes..._

_- Acho que não - disse Hermione friamente. - Você me derrotou no terceiro ano, o único ano onde nós dois fizemos o teste juntos e tivemos um professor que realmente sabia da matéria. Mas eu não estou falando de resultados de testes, Harry. Pense no que você já fez... (...)_

_(...) Ele olhou desesperadamente para Hermione, cuja face estava paralisada._

_- Harry - disse ela timidamente - Você não vê? Isso... Isso é exatamente por que precisamos de você... Precisamos saber como r-realmente é... Enfrentá-lo... Enfrentar V-Voldemort. _

_Era a primeira vez que ela havia dito o nome de Voldemort e foi isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, que acalmou Harry. (...) _

_(Ordem da Fênix – Cap. 15)_

_Harry não queria ficar sentado imóvel, continuava cheio de adrenalina._

_Levantou-se, querendo ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora, mas antes que chegasse à entrada da barraca, duas pessoas entraram em disparada — Hermione, seguida de perto por Rony._

— _Harry, você foi genial! — exclamou Hermione em voz alta e fina._

_Tinha marcas de unhas no rosto, que ela andara apertando de medo. — Você foi fantástico! Realmente foi! _

_(Cálice de Fogo – Capítulo 20)_

**Exceto quando **_**ela**_** vinha e confiava nele pelos dois.**

Durante sua jornada para vencer Voldemort, passou por inúmeros desafios inesperados. Viu vários de seus amigos se distanciarem e chegou ele mesmo a isolar-se. O perigo que teria que enfrentar era grande demais para obrigar os outros a lutarem a seu lado. Todos, em algum momento, pararam de acreditar no que ele dizia e se afastaram dele.

_Assim, dirigiu-se resolutamente ao buraco do retrato, abriu-o, passou por ele e deu de cara com Hermione._

— _Olá — exclamou ela, estendendo uma pilha de torradas que carregava em um guardanapo. — Trouxe para você... Quer dar uma volta?_

— _Boa idéia — respondeu Harry agradecido._

_Os dois desceram, atravessaram depressa o saguão, sem olhar para o Salão Principal, e pouco depois estavam caminhando pelos jardins em direção ao lago, onde o navio de Durmstrang, ancorado, se refletia na água. Fazia uma manhã fria e os dois amigos não pararam de andar, comendo as torradas, enquanto Harry contava a Hermione exatamente o que acontecera depois que deixara a mesa da Grifinória, na noite anterior. Para seu imenso alívio, Hermione aceitou sua história sem duvidar._

— _Bem, é claro que eu sabia que você não tinha se inscrito — disse a garota quando ele terminou de contar a cena na câmara vizinha ao Salão Principal._

— _A cara que você fez quando Dumbledore o chamou! Mas a pergunta é, quem inscreveu você? Porque, Moody tem razão, Harry... Acho que nenhum estudante teria sido capaz de fazer isso... Nunca teria sido capaz de enganar o __Cálice de Fogo __nem de anular o feitiço de Dumbledore..._

_(Cálice de Fogo – Capítulo 18)_

_- Que vai fazer?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Você vai ficar, ou o quê?_

_- Eu... - Ela pareceu angustiada. - Vou... vou sim. Rony, nós dissemos que viríamos com Harry, dissemos que ajudaríamos... _

_(Relíquias da Morte – Capítulo 15)_

_Espantava-se, agora, ao pensar em sua presunção quando aceitou o oferecimento dos amigos para acompanhá-lo nessa viagem tortuosa e inútil. Nada sabia, nada lhe ocorria, e estava constante e dolorosamente alerta ao menor sinal de que Hermione também estivesse prestes a lhe dizer que estava farta, que ia embora.(...)_

_(...) Hermione pegara sua mão e a apertava com força. Ele não conseguia fitá-la, mas retribuiu o aperto, e agora inspirava haustos profundos e cortantes do ar noturno, tentando suportar, tentando se controlar. Ele deveria ter trazido alguma coisa para lhes oferecer e não pensara nisso, e todas as plantas no cemitério estavam desfolhadas e congeladas. Hermione, porém, ergueu a varinha, fez um círculo no ar e, diante dos seus olhos, fez brotar uma coroa de heléboros. Harry apanhou-a e depositou-a no túmulo dos pais. Assim que se levantou, quis ir embora: achava que não agüentaria ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, e ela passou o dela por sua cintura, viraram-se em silêncio, se afastaram pela neve (...)_

_(Relíquias da Morte – Capítulo 16)_

**Exceto **_**ela**_**.**

* * *

><p>- E então, Mione? Vai se tornar a minha Senhora Potter ou não?<p>

Ajoelhado diante dela, estendendo a caixinha com o anel de noivado que ele mesmo mandara fazer, Harry aguardava que ela se pronunciasse. No momento, o anel possuía apenas uma pedra citrino descansando sozinha no meio, mas assim que ele colocasse a aliança de casamento junto a ela, um coração de esmeraldas passaria a contornar a pedra. Era uma bela magia e tinha certeza que Hermione iria gostar de assisti-la.

A expressão que ela tinha no rosto agora dava total segurança a Harry de que ela diria "sim". Embora estivesse surpresa com o pedido, parecia absolutamente feliz e segura. Bem diferente de quando disse que a amava pela primeira vez. A situação fora quase cômica devido ao grau de negação no qual ela ficou; estava claro que não esperava pela declaração, nem em um milhão de anos.

_**(Flashback)**_

-Não me diga que foi você quem fez o almoço! – disse, assim que entrou no apartamento e sentiu o aroma de comida no ar.

- É tão difícil assim acreditar em meus dotes culinários? – Parou na porta da cozinha, colocando as mãos na cintura, descrente.

- Quer a verdade ou um comentário construtivo?

- Cale-se, Potter! – Fingiu-se magoada, embora estivesse sorrindo. – Além do mais, devo lembrá-lo de que será minha cobaia hoje e, portanto, se a comida estiver muito ruim, vai ser o primeiro a saber.

- Só espero ser um bom ator e convencê-la de que está tudo ótimo. – Sorriu, maroto.

- Não me obrigue a azará-lo. – Ameaçou zombeteiramente.

- Certo, certo. – Pôs as mãos em frente ao corpo, em sinal de derrota. – Agora venha cumprimentar-me, sim? – disse, enquanto abria os braços – Tenho uma agenda apertadíssima e não foi fácil abrir espaço para uma mera plebéia. – empinou o nariz e a encarou com falso tom de superioridade, lembrando, de certa forma, alguns membros da família Malfoy.

Hermione riu e começou a caminhar em direção a ele, tirando o avental no percurso.

- Oh, sim! Perdoe-me por tomar seu tempo, caro _**herói do mundo bruxo**_. – Postou-se em frente a ele, ainda sorrindo e fez uma leve reverência – Já que, provavelmente, tem milhares de outras importantíssimas tarefas no momento, eu o liberto do fardo que pus nas suas costas tão cruelmente.

Harry corou. Embora realmente tivesse derrotado Voldemort, salvando o mundo bruxo, ouvir Hermione chamando-o pelo seu "apelido popular" era tenebroso, pois a fazia parecer mais uma fã inconsequente que sua melhor amiga. E ela tinha plena consciência disso.

- Droga, Mione! – Ela riu alto.

- A vingança realmente é doce.

- Já tive meu castigo – suspirou e olhou para ela – posso abraçá-la agora? – Tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava desesperado por aquele contato. Desde que percebera que estava apaixonado, tentava conter seus impulsos com uma freqüência cada vez maior, para evitar que uma confissão escapasse no momento errado.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, puxou-a para si e a tirou do chão, apertando-a junto ao corpo. Fechou os olhos enquanto apreciava sentir o calor e maciez do corpo dela, o cheiro de suas mechas castanhas e o leve roçar da lenta respiração em seu pescoço. Ficaria assim para sempre, se pudesse. Ouviu-a suspirar e decidiu que era melhor afastar-se antes que não conseguisse mais resistir a ela, embora tivesse certeza de que ela não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para quebrar suas resistências. Apenas a presença dela bastava.

Colocando-a novamente no chão, depositou um suave beijo em sua testa e sorriu ao olhar para ela, fitando-a com intensidade. Por um breve momento, sentiu que ela estivesse tão hipnotizada por seus olhos quanto ele pelos dela. Mas ela logo virou o rosto e pegou sua mão para guiá-lo para dentro.

- E então? O que a mestra da culinária preparou para um reles mortal como eu?

- Algo simples, fácil e Trouxa: lasanha!

- Certo, acho que posso agüentar comer um pouco de sua "fabulosa" lasanha. – Sorriu quando a viu parar para dar-lhe uma leve tapa no braço.

- Não me provoque, Harry Potter. – Parou ao lado da mesa e soltou a mão dele – Sente-se aí, enquanto vejo se está tudo pronto. E foi em direção à cozinha.

Harry ficou de pé apenas admirando-a até que desaparecesse dentro da cozinha. Agora que pensava melhor, era simplesmente impossível que não tivesse se apaixonado por Hermione. Afinal, ela era sua melhor amiga. A mulher mais absurdamente inteligente, gentil, fiel, companheira, compreensiva e justa que conhecia. E, Merlin, como era linda...

Ele sorriu sob seus pensamentos. Estava realmente encrencado.

Sentou-se na mesa e mirou a janela do apartamento por um longo tempo. Hermione tinha realmente tido uma boa idéia ao comprar aquele apartamento Trouxa. Era tudo muito mais calmo, embora as ruas lá embaixo dissessem o contrário. Não havia muitos bruxos na rua e, sendo assim, não eram conhecidos tão facilmente. Não que Harry não apreciasse o reconhecimento que todos davam a ele, mas não gostava muito da idéia de ser idealizado por todos como o ser perfeito que derrotou Voldemort duas vezes. Olhou para a cozinha e viu que Hermione retornava com a lasanha em mãos. Sorriu. Sua Mione, por outro lado, sempre o tratou como simplesmente Harry, aquele que cometia erros e tinha um certo pavor pelas regras. Ela nunca tinha medo de dar-lhe um sermão, não importa quem ele tivesse destruído.

Apesar de o aroma da lasanha estar bom, Harry não ficou muito contente com o visual da mesma. Parecia um tanto quanto... Dura, quando Hermione a colocou na mesa. Ela sentou-se de frente para ele e falou:

- O primeiro pedaço é seu, Harry. – Ela começou a cortar, mas ele percebeu que fazia esforço para cortar direito, tentou não rir da determinação da amiga em tornar-se uma boa cozinheira, quando ambos sabiam que esse não era seu verdadeiro dom. Ela colocou um pedaço no prato dele e depois no próprio. Nas duas vezes a comida fez um barulho semelhante ao de um martelo batendo na parede. Harry, com dificuldade, colocou um pequeno pedaço em seu garfo, esperou ela fazer o mesmo e levantou a mão, imitando um brinde.

- Aos seus dotes culinários. – Sorrindo, os dois levaram o garfo à boca.

Ele esperava poder fingir bem, mas a massa realmente parecia pedra. Rezou para que não fizesse barulho quando mordesse. De repente, ouviu um "_Crack_", provavelmente da massa quebrando. Mas Harry constatou, surpreso, que ele não tinha vindo de sua mordida, mas sim da de sua amiga. Olhou para ela e viu que seu lábio inferior começou a tremer.

Viu-a pegar um guardanapo e cuspir o pedaço no mesmo. Depois, levantou a vista para ele e falou:

- Pizza?

Não agüentaram e caíram na gargalhada. Ficaram muitos minutos rindo até Hermione falar, ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Bom. Se a culinária não der certo, posso sempre iniciar a fabricação de tijolos na minha própria casa, o que acha?

O comentário só fez piorar a crise de riso e ficaram mais algum tempo rindo sem parar.

Quando finalmente se acalmaram, os dois levantaram e se dirigiram para a sala. Com um aceno da varinha, Hermione fez com que tudo que estava sobre a mesa flutuasse de volta à cozinha. Pegou o telefone e pediu uma pizza.

Depois de ter feito o pedido, juntou-se a Harry no sofá. Sentou bem próxima a ele, que passou o braço por trás do pescoço dela e a trouxe para sim, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Acho que vou desistir desta história de culinária. – Falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

- Ora, vamos, Mione! Você não pode esperar que, apenas com algumas tentativas, possa conseguir fazer tudo com perfeição. – Acariciou o ombro dela com a mão que a mantinha encostada nele – Até porque sempre nos rende boas risadas, não acha?

- Um dia, ainda o farei suspirar com minha comida, Potter. – Falou em tom de desafio. Mas Harry pensou que ela não precisava cozinhar nada para fazê-lo suspirar.

- Claro. Mas, diga-me, como está indo a conversa com o ministro sobre a criação de seu órgão para defender os elfos?

- Muito bem! – Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu entusiasmada. – Estou muito perto de convencê-lo a aprovar a criação e tornar-me a chefe. Nem acredito nas proporções que o F.A.L.E. pode tomar!

- Eu acredito. Se Hermione Granger quer, Hermione Granger consegue.

- Mas e você? Como está indo o treinamento para aurores? – Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo levantar-se do sofá e caminhar em direção à cozinha, voltando com um copo contendo o que parecia ser suco de abóbora.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Falou, calmamente, lançando-lhe um sorriso triste e dando um gole em seu suco logo depois.

- Ah, não quer, mas vai! Realmente acha que vou deixá-lo sofrer em silêncio com o que quer que seja? – Levantou-se também e caminhou em direção a ele – Odeio quando resolve se fechar para o mundo, Harry. Parece que se esquece de que estou aqui.

- Nunca me esqueço disso, acredite. – Deixou seu copo na mesa – Só não quero aborrecê-la com as minhas besteiras.

- Se fossem besteiras, não estariam te afetando tanto. O que foi? Está muito difícil? Estão exigindo muito de você?

Harry riu da preocupação da amiga.

- Na verdade, é justamente o contrário. Não estão exigindo nada de mim. – Viu que ela tinha uma expressão confusa. – E é esse o problema. Quero dizer, eu sei que derrotei Voldemort e tudo mais. Mas isso não quer dizer que, de repente, aprendi tudo que é necessário saber sobre magia, que não preciso de treinamento. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Eu não quero ser tratado como um deus para depois decepcionar a todos. Como vou saber se tenho a capacidade para ser um bom auror se nem ao menos me deixam descobrir se sou bom o suficiente? Eu-

- Vamos parando por aí. – Hermione o interrompeu. –Até concordo com a parte de precisar de treinamento. Todos precisam... Mas não tem capacidade para ser um bom auror? Harry, por Merlin! Não tenho dúvida nenhuma quanto a isso e você também não deveria ter.

- Mas só porque-

- Não. Eu não estou dizendo isso só porque você derrotou um dos maiores bruxos das trevas de todos os tempos, embora esse seja um grande ponto ao seu favor. Estou dizendo isso por tudo que você passou, durante toda a sua vida. – Parou em frente a ele e pôs a mão em seu rosto, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – E, pelo que me lembro, passei uma grande parte dela ao seu lado e sei bem sobre o que estou falando. Portanto, nem pense em me contrariar. Ou já se esqueceu da Armada? Que derrotou um trasgo montanhês sem saber quase nada sobre magia? Ou do fato de que conseguiu conjurar um Patrono perfeito aos treze anos? Ou de ter se tornado apanhador da Grifinória logo em seu primeiro ano? E, além de tudo isso, você sempre foi bem melhor que eu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – O moreno ficou calado. Apenas olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos dela.

- Eu já te disse várias vezes – Hermione continuou – mas vou repetir: você é um grande bruxo, Harry. Se não está confortável, fale com o responsável. Sei que não gosta de usar essa arma, mas você é Harry Potter! Claro que irão te ouvir. – Acariciou a bochecha dele - Eu não vou permitir que você desista, ouviu? Eu confio em você. Sempre confiei.

Harry sorriu largamente para ela. Ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém. E Hermione nunca deixaria que ele perdesse a confiança em si mesmo. Ela era, de fato, excepcional.

- Sei disso, Mione. – Retirou a mão dela de seu rosto e beijou-a. Fitou os olhos dela intensamente e ela retribui o olhar. Sentiu o coração disparar. Não agüentava mais. – Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu te amo tanto.

Hermione ficou quieta, absorvendo o significado das palavras dele. E quando finalmente o fez, arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, quase tropeçando com o ar. Se a situação não fosse tão séria e intensa, Harry teria rido.

- Vo- você me a-ama? – Ela estava tremendo.

- Amo. Tanto que mal consigo respirar direito quando olho para você. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Harry, eu... Tem certeza? – Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Hermione se recusava a deixá-las cair.

Embora tivesse plena consciência de que ela não sentia o mesmo em relação a ele, o moreno ficou um tanto quanto desapontado com a reação dela. Agora ela ficaria se culpando por não poder amá-lo. Inferno, por que resolvera abrir a boca?

- Quero dizer, você sempre foi apaixonado por... Pela Gina. Quero dizer,eu sei que terminaram há algum tempo, mas... Quero dizer, pensei que ainda iriam se resolver. Talvez você apenas esteja confuso. – Ela continuou.

Enquanto a ouvia falar freneticamente, andando aos tropeços de um lado para o outro, Harry percebeu que a reação não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela estar se culpando por não amá-lo. Não. Aquilo parecia mais com... _Insegurança_. Como se não quisesse acreditar nas palavras dele, com medo de se ferir. Ela, como sempre, estava tentando ser racional, mesmo que sua reação demonstrasse o quão irracional estava no momento. Aquilo reacendeu a chama da esperança dentro dele. Por Deus, será que ela nunca iria parar de falar?

- Mione, pare. – Ela parou de andar e de falar e olhou para ele, ainda chocada. Ele esticou o braço e ofereceu-lhe a mão. – Venha cá.

Como se sua alma estivesse fora do corpo, Hermione pegou a mão dele e ele a trouxe para si, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu peito, de modo que ela pudesse escutar seu coração, que ainda batia acelerado. Quando a sentiu relaxar um pouco em seus braços, Harry falou:

- Está ouvindo? Sente o quão rápido ele está batendo? – Perguntou, apoiando sua própria cabeça sobre a dela.

- S-sim. – Ela falou. Tão baixo que ele não teria escutado se não estivesse tão perto.

- É por você. – Sentiu que ela prendeu a respiração. - _Somente_ por você. – Ele afastou a cabeça e encontrou-a com os olhos fechados, o rosto calmo, com um misto de alívio e felicidade. Desceu os lábios para o ouvido dela. – Eu te amo. – Beijou-a na testa, na ponta do nariz, nas bochechas e no canto da boca, apreciando cada contato. Descansou novamente o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, permanecendo abraçados. Depois de alguns minutos junto a ele, ela o chamou:

- Harry...

- Sim?

Percebeu que ela tirou a cabeça de seu peito e sentiu os lábios dela depositarem um curto beijo em seu pescoço e depois em seu queixo. Ela baixou o rosto dele, para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu te amo. – Falou calmamente, mas com uma convicção que não deixava dúvidas.

Sorrindo, ele finalmente encostou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a.

E, nunca, nenhum dos dois tinham se sentido tão completos.

Não conseguiram manter o beijo calmo por muito tempo, pois estavam ambos famintos um pelo outro. Quando perceberam já estavam no sofá, e parecia que oxigênio já era a coisa menos importante do mundo naquele momento. Como se pudessem sobreviver apenas tendo um ao outro.

Nem ouviram quando a campainha tocou. A pizza tinha chegado.

Que pizza?

_**(Fim do Flashback)**_

Já na cama, abraçados, após a "comemoração" do noivado, Harry falou:

- A propósito, está olhando para o mais novo Auror do mundo bruxo. – Ela olhou rapidamente para ele com um grande sorriso.

- Quer dizer que... Você-

- Passei, com certeza. Em primeiro da turma, obrigado. – Ele sorriu também. Ela subiu em seu peito e abraçou-o com força.

- Parabéns, Harry! Você merece! Eu sabia que conseguiria. Simplesmente sabia!

- Você **sempre** sabe, não é?

- Sempre. – E o beijou.

Porque todos, inclusive ele mesmo, em algum momento de sua jornada, pararam de confiar nele, acreditaram que ele não era bom o suficiente, acharam que falharia vergonhosamente, ou simplesmente o abandonaram. Todos.

**Exceto Hermione Granger.**

**.**

**.**

N/a: Para começar, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO pelos comentários, de verdade. :)

A princípio, eu não ia fazer um segundo capítulo para essa fic. Mas, sabem quando a idéia surge, te persegue até que você escreva? Então... Não acho que ficou brilhante, mas enfim.

AAh sim, vocês notaram que a "história" desse é antes da do outro, né? Eu prefiro assim porque eu gosto de imaginá-los casados para depois pensar em como ficaram juntos.

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem! :)

Comentem, por favor!

:**


End file.
